The dance
by kalcia
Summary: AU V&B fanfic. Party at the new club. Four people having 'fun', what will turn out of this? LEMON warning! Some shortlived yuri for general amusement.


The dance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters.

It was nice and warm Friday evening. Bulma just got back home from a whole day spent at university. Lectures were tiring and all she wanted to do was to lie down on her bed and take a nap. She pushed the doors leading to the main house and saw her mother entering the kitchen. As soon as blond woman saw her daughter, she peaked her head out on the corridor and chirped "Oh, Bulma, sweetie, you're late!"

"Yes mother..." Bulma sighed in exasperation. "I had to stay and help out a friend. I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna head to my room." And with that said, she strode off down the corridor and started walking upstairs, ignoring her mother's annoying voice calling her to eat something.

Bulma entered her room and closed the doors behind her. She looked around and sighed again, threw her bag on the chair and turned to walk to her bed. She sat down heavily and not a second later, she threw herself on the bed. Staring intensely at the ceiling, she thought about certain moment that has taken place at the university campus_._

_She waved her hand at her friend - Chichi. The raven head girl smiled widely and ran to her friend leaving her boyfriend behind._

_"Listen B!" she gasped as she neared Bulma. "It's friday, let's go out and have some fun!" Bulma looked at her friend and smiled lightly. _

_"Well, yeah, maybe..." She trailed off as Chichi's longtime boyfriend neared them with a pout on his face. "Hey Chichi, why did you leave me like that in the middle of the talk..." He looked at his girlfriend with a hurt expression._

_"Yes, sorry, Goku" Chichi smiled apologetically. "But you see I spotted Bulma, and I wanted to share this idea of ours, with her." She explained still smiling._

_Goku looked at Bulma and grinned widely. "Right! You're coming with us to the club tonight?"_

Bulma sighed, yet again and looked at the ceiling. She might be tired, but some party time is definitely what she needed. She wanted to get wild and forget about certain flame haired individual that kept annoying her these couple of months.

She turned her head to look at the clock on her bedside table. She still had like two hours to get ready for the club. She picked herself up from the cushions and moved to her drawers, thinking on what to wear. After several minutes of intense diving in said drawers, she came up with a simple, beige, nicely fitting tshirt with lace motifs, puffy, dark blue mini skirt, some over knee black socks, brown cardigan and a set of nice underwear.

With clothing picked up she made her way out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

She took nice and relaxing shower, and after she was done drying she decided to change into her new outfit. Her hair was still damp from the shower, so she dry blew it and left it as messy as it came out. Her soft, blue curls framing her face and giving her a divine look.

She refreshed her face and started applying her light makeup when she heard her mother calling from the hall. "Bulma, dear, are you going out tonight?"

"Yes, mom!" She yelled while still working on her make-up. "Chichi and I are going to this new club!" Mrs Briefs' head came in the bathroom, startling Bulma. "Mooom, what did I say about creeping me out like that?" Younger woman placed her hands on the hips and looked angrily at her mother.

"But sweetie, I didn't want you to scream like that, when we can have a decent conversation." Her mother chirped, and Bulma just rolled her eyes returning to her work on make-up. "What time are you planning on coming home?"

"Probably around the morning." Bulma tried speaking while keeping her mouth 'O' shaped to keep her eyes from blinking when she put thick mascara on. "Don't wait up on me, and don't worry. Goku is coming with us." She finished her eyelashes and moved for lipstick. She applied a soft rosy color on her full lips.

"Very well dear, just be careful." Her mother blew her a kiss and excited the bathroom humming.

Bulma was almost done when her phone started ringing. She quickly exited the bathroom and ran back to her room. She glanced at the id of the called "Oh, hi Chichi! What's up?"

"Where are you? I thought we had agreed to meet at the club earlier for some girl time!" Chichi sounded annoyed and Bulma just snorted. "Yes, yes, I know, I'll be there in ten!"

"Fine, I'll find us some place to sit." Chichi said and Bulma could almost see her pout.

"Ok, girl, see you soon."

"Bye!"

Bulma sighed and looked at herself in the large mirror that was part of her huge wardrobe. She decided on adding a bit of jewelry. She pulled out long bronze pendant and matching bronze ring.

Blue haired woman looked at the reflection in the mirror last time and decided she was ready. Bulma grabbed her large dark bronze tote bag that was covered in tiny flower pattern and exited her room.

At the door, she picked up pair of leather boots that came up to half of her calf, but she tied them only up to her ankles letting the rest of the leather calf turned out in a loose look.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Bulma called her mother from the hallway. "I might stay for the night at Chichi's since it's closer."

"Sure, sweetie, have fun!"

And just like that Bulma exited her house to a late spring evening.

As the blue haired woman strode down the street in a direction of a bus stop, her thoughts trailed to a certain male that somehow occupied her mind daily. He was annoying, rude and unbelievably sexy. Bulma clenched the strap of her bag angrily as she neared the bust stop. "Stupid Vegeta…" She breathed and checked the time table. Her bus was supposed to arrive any minute, so she just turned and looked at the road.

He was older than her, but attended the same university. He shared many lectures with Goku, who was also older than Bulma and Chichi, who came to this uni together.

Bulma had to admit, Vegeta was unbelievably handsome, and the first time Goku introduced him, she was positively drooling. His skin was dark and exotic, his black hair shooting almost straight up in flame shape, that defied gravity, his dark, angry, unfathomable eyes and that face… Face that somehow had always either smug smirk plastered that made her knees wobble, or that unpleasant scowl that just made her angry for no reason whatsoever.

Bulma always tried to keep her composure when near this annoying male. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how he made her feel. She was strong and beautiful. But God, she wanted him… Wanted him so badly…

She snapped out of her thoughts when bus arrived at the stop. She hopped on it and decided that she will not think about that ugly (handsome) idiot tonight.

She arrived at the entrance to the club just a couple of minutes later. Just as she jumped out of the car, her mobile rang. ID said it was Chichi, yet again.

"Great timing, Chich! I'm at the entrance."

"All right! I'm sitting at the table far to the left, it's fairly close to the bar" Raven head explained.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment."

Bulma strode to the entrance, not even looking at the queue that formed outside of it. She just walked up to the bodyguard and smiled sweetly. She was Bulma Briefs, everyone knew her blue hair. As a daughter of Dr. Briefs, accomplished and famous inventor, she had entrance everywhere, not that she over-used it anytime she could.

Bodyguard blinked at her and ran his eyes all over her small shape, his eyes stopping at two large mounds, that Bulma had sexily squeezed, making them stick out even more than they usually did. She laughed inwardly at the poor man.

"Please come this way Miss Briefs." The large man stuttered, showing Bulma a free way.

He pushed the doors for her, and she entered a darkened hall. Blue haired woman walked down the corridor, passing empty cloak-room on her right, after all it was late spring.

Muffled music came from the next doors she encountered. She pushed them and a loud noise hit her ears. The hall was spacious and rather empty; she assumed that officially club wasn't yet fully open. Blue haired stepped further into the club and noticed the bar on the left. Soon enough her eyes came in contact with her friend's. She smiled and started walking in her direction. Chichi beamed at her and waved.

"Oh God, Chichi, I'm so glad we decided to come here earlier!" Bulma laughed kissing her friend on the cheek. "Have you seen those hordes of people outside?!"

"When I got here, there were just a couple of people waiting. They wouldn't let anyone in, so I had to use my charms and… pull your strings." Bulma snored at that and put her bag next to Chichi's.

"So, you didn't get anything yet?" Bulma asked looking at the empty table raven haired was occupying.

"Nope, I was just waiting for you." Chichi answered.

"Okay, lemme get us something, what do you want?"

"It's wise to start with something with little % of alcohol." Chichi grinned. "Let's have some beers, we can always switch later at night, I just don't want to get wasted before Goku arrives."

"True!" Bulma took out her wallet. "So when is he coming?"

"Ohh, not too soon, no no, he has work and I wanted to have some girl talk before he gets here." Chichi grinned wickedly and Bulma just rolled her eye. "All right, you evil witch." She turned and walked up to the bar. Chichi chuckled at her comment.

At the bar Bulma looked at the pretty girl cleaning some glasses and smiled at her. She was indeed pretty, with light blond, curly hair and sharp eyes. "Hey, what can I get you?" The girl asked.

"I'll have two Heinekens, thanks." Bulma watched as the girl nodded and took two freshly cleaned glasses and started pouring said beer.

"Here you go, it'll be 10." Blond placed two neatly filled glasses on the counter. Bulma gave her a bill, tugged her walled under her armpit and took both beers.

She walked back to Chichi carefully stepping as not to spill any of the golden liquid.

Bulma placed both glasses on the table and tugged her wallet back in her bag. She sat heavily across her friend and sighed deeply.

"Oh God, I'm sooo tired today" She moaned and started undressing from her cardigan.

"Don't say… Those fuckers at my last lecture just wouldn't leave it be…" Chichi angrily took a sip from her glass. "But nevermind! Let's not talk about school!"

Bulma placed her cardigan on the chair next to her. Raven head stopped for a minute taking in how Bulma looked. "Well, well, you look nice, B!" She commented.

"Well thank you, ma'am." Bulma said sarcastically.

"No, I mean it, that shirt is gorgeous! Where did you get it? Oh, don't tell me! …Stradivarius?"

Bulma just smiled wider. "I knew it! They do have some neat stuff." Chichi nodded to herself.

Blue head took a large sip of her beer and moaned. "Damn, I think I'll always love beer, I just hope I won't turn out fat, ugly and alone with twenty cats!"

Chichi almost spilled her drink of her friend. "You ugly and fat? Come on!" She laughed.

"Who knows… who knows!" Bulma nodded knowingly, and then laughed herself. Few seconds passed and Bulma looked suspiciously at Chichi. "You didn't say anything about me being alone with twenty cats!"

"Hahaha, come on B, I seriously doubt you'd be alone and with cats in old age." Chichi rolled her eyes.

Bulma just smiled to herself and examined her newly painted nails. Both friends sipped their beer for few moments in silence, listening to loud music and just enjoying each other's company.

They have known each other for many years, spent a lot of time together and were basically inseparable. That was one of the reasons they went to the same university. Bulma majoring in Materials Science and Engineering while Chichi took her time in Architecture. They were different yet very similar, both with nasty tempers and very beautiful. But when it came to boys, their tastes were so different it was astounding. Chichi preferred sweet and easy going men, while Bulma was a bad boy lover. Chichi knew it perfectly, she knew her friend's past and she had seen her glancing at Vegeta when he wasn't looking. Even though Bulma wouldn't admit, there was an attraction. And even though Chichi didn't personally like Vegeta, she wanted her friend to be happy. She had seen that fire in Bulma's eyes whenever she verbally sparred with flame haired man, and those tiny changes in her facial expressions that were hard to notice, but since she knew her so well, she knew where to look. Of course, he was a tough nut to break and his behavior sometimes hurt, but she knew that they would be perfect for each other with their passion and fiery tempers.

Chichi slurped the last of her beer. "Okay, my turn to buy you a drink." She said as she stood up and walked to the bar. Bulma watched her for a bit and then returned to her drink and thoughts.

By the time Chichi returned blue haired heiress was positively day-dreaming.

"Hey, wake up, sleeping beauty!" Dark haired girl called while placing new beer glass in front of Bulma.

"I'm not sleeping!" Bulma angrily took the fresh glass and took a sip as her last one was already empty. "So how was Goku today?" She decided to start another conversation.

"Oh you know, sweet and silly, as usual." Chichi trailed off.

"Tell me more..." Bulma smiled wickedly, wanting to hear some juicy details.

"Haha, you would want to know, wouldn't you?" She laughed.

"Of course I would, I haven't had a lay since... like forever!" Bulma threw her hands up in the air. "The least I could have is some nice story."

"Well… We went back to my place." Chichi played with her glass for a bit and as she was about to continue, the blonde girl came to collect empty glasses. She waited for her to finish, and when the girl was out of ear shot, she looked at Bulma, who was eagerly waiting. "We had the nice and long foreplay, which I loooove, and then we had wild sex on the bed, floor and my desk." She finished quickly, not going into the details, looking down at the beer. Bulma just laughed. "Haha, I guess you don't want to go into details, but I'd love to hear how Goku is in bed." She grinned.

"He's all that I wanted, he's caring and considerate, but he can be wild and spontaneous too!" Chichi smiled lightly reminiscing. "And he's big… Ohhh biiig…." Both girls laughed.

"I'm jealous, Chi." Bulma dried a tear that threatened to escape her eye.

Chichi just smiled at her softly. "No worries, you will have your prince charming sooner than later." She pulled her hand out and patted Bulma's palm, then she squeezed her reassuringly.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a prince, but I could start with some neat lay first." She smirked and Chichi laughed. They continued to gossip and drink their beer. Then came turn for Bulma to buy another round and by the time they were half way through with their drinks, club was almost packed.

"Look at all those people." Bulma said in wonder.

"Yeah, I know, by the number of those idiots, you wouldn't think it's a new place." Chichi snored.

"We're one of those idiots here." Blue haired heiress laughed. And Chichi just pouted. "Talk for yourself."

Bulma could feel alcohol getting to her. She was feeling good, head light and more responsive to the colors and noises. She also found new energy and wanted to dance.

"We should dance, Chich!"

"Well, yeah, but we need Goku to come and keep our table, don't you think?" Chichi moved a hand through her dark hair lazily. "He should be here any minute." She said after checking her phone for time.

Bulma sighed and looked around the club. She might as well look for someone to have some fun later on. She spotted some handsome guy. "Hey, Chichi, that dude, in that green tshirt over there" she pointed discreetly "He's hot." Chichi looked in the said direction and spotted some blonde haired guy. "Well, yeah... Maybe..." She didn't sound too sure.

"Oh come on, you have a boyfriend, I have to start with something, right?" Bulma sounded exasperated as she sipped some more of her beer.

Chichi just shook her head and stood up slowly. "Wanna more beer or something else?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stick with beers." Bulma looked at her friend and shifted in her chair to have a better view of the the dance floor. Chichi went to the bar, to order more drinks. When she came back Bulma was still sitting in her chair, but now there was some guy talking to her, leaning dangerously close to her.

Chichi didn't look too pleased. She strode to her friend and angrily placed fresh glass just next to the almost finished one. Bulma jumped and looked at raven girl.

"Oh, Chichi, meet… errr…"  
"Alan" Blonde guy smiled friendly.

"Yeah, well, shove off." Chichi said while walking to Bulma and pushing the man away. She sat on Bulma's lap and looked at the guy angrily. "She's with me." Her hand snaked her way around Bulma's neck. Alan blinked surprised, but understood the message, he backed away, but not without a last glance at what he would assume was a lesbian pair.

Bulma just frowned at Chichi. "What was that about?" She asked while pushing her friend off of her lap.

"I didn't like him." Chichi replied simply. "Plus, I think we have a company." She smiled widely as her eyes stared into the crowd.

Bulma followed her gaze and saw Goku moving through the crowd. She couldn't help a smile that came up to her lips as well. But it faded as soon as Goku moved closer and revealed who was following him. It was Vegeta. _Of course._ She frowned. She should've known that Chichi wouldn't want Goku to be alone while they both had fun on the dance floor. Nonetheless she was angry. She didn't want him here tonight, she didn't need him here. She wanted to be free of those annoying thoughts of his hot, sweaty body over hers. ARGH… She was angry.

"Chichi…" her tone cold and menacing. "I need to use bathroom."

"Oh, alright!" Chichi ignored her cold demeanor and turned to kiss Goku passionately. "Oh, I've missed you!" She squeaked, making Vegeta wince. He silently moved away from the kissing couple and took his place on the couch, not too close and not too far away from Bulma.

Bulma just started intensely at Chichi. Her patience running low. She nudged her friend with a finger. "Make a room, you two…" She groaned and Chichi turned around. "Oh, sorry, hun!" She unglued herself from Goku and turned to Bulma. "Let's go!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Bulma felt the wave of alcohol in her blood, but she stood her place. She wasn't drunk, she was just tipsy, after all. She followed her friend through the dance floor without a second glance behind her. When they both entered the bathroom, Bulma jumped on Chichi.

"What the fuck was that?!" She looked positively pissed off.

"Wohoa, B, what is wrong?" Raven head blinked at her few times in confusion.

"Why… is he… here?" Bulma asked through her teeth.

"You have to be aware that I don't like leaving Goku alone, plus it was Goku who wanted to bring Vegeta." Chichi explained while moving away from Bulma and looking at herself in the mirror. Bulma just grunted annoyed and crossed her hand over her chest. "So now I have to deal with Mr. Grumpy whole night?"

"Oh, come on B." Chichi rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just accept that you like the man." Bulma gasped. "Hell, you even said you wanted a good lay. He just might be what you need." Chichi blinked at her shocked friend.

"B-but…" Bulma stuttered, but Chichi stopped her by slashing air with her hand.

"Just chill, B." She smiled. "I have some nice idea…" She smiled wickedly.

Goku sat down and pushed one of the two glasses of beer in Vegeta's direction. The shorter man grabbed it and took a large gulp, when he was done he placed the glass on the table. "I have no idea what made me come here…" He said more to himself, than to anyone else, his elbows on his knees, he brushed his hand through hair. But it was Goku who answered. "To have a decent chill out, man." He grinned.

Vegeta just shook his head and took another sip. Goku stared at him for moment, thinking and raised his glass happily. "To the successful night!" He cheered. Other man just looked at him with pity in his eyes, but raised his glass nonetheless, strengthening himself. They took a gulp and turned their heads to the dance floor, where crowds of people were having fun to some electronic music.

Vegeta was the silent type, but sometimes, especially when angered, he would erupt, his cold demeanor down and full fiery passion unleashed. He knew that the blue haired woman could bring best and worst in him. She was amusing and annoying, beautiful and arrogant. She was so much like him, but so different at the same time. He took another large gulp of the beer. Why was he even thinking about her now? He knew nothing good came out of it. Maybe if he was alone in his room… But not in this crowd with idiotic Kakarot sitting next to him.

Goku shifted on the couch and took another gulp of his beer, his attention shifted back to Vegeta. "So, you plan on making a move?" He asked.

"No." Came the answer.

Goku frowned. "Man, you have to try a bit, if you want it to work out!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vegeta glared at his so called friend.

"…I'm talking about Bulma." Goku turned his gaze to the the blonde lady that came with a tray to clean all the empty glasses and took another sip of his beer. His arm nonchalantly placed on the headrest of the couch, while his right ankle resting on his left thigh. Girl smirked at him. But he ignored her turning to Vegeta. "I'm waiting."

"What makes you think I want to talk." Vegeta snapped.

Goku just chuckled and shook his head. His friend was such a thick skull it was almost impossible to get to him. His only hope was with Chichi, if she had a plan on getting these two idiots together. And knowing her, she might just have one. He wasn't too sure he would like it though.

Vegeta glared for a moment at his now silent companion. He decided the discussion was over, so he looked at the crowd. Just in time to see girls coming back from the restroom.

Chichi looked smug as she strode self-confidently down the dance floor to their table. She sat next to Goku and gave him a quick peck on a cheek, before grabbing her beer. She looked expectantly at Bulma, who just smiled at her and took her glass as well.

"To the successful night!" Chichi beamed. Bulma just giggled and they entangled their arms with glasses and took large gulps.

Both boys just started at them wide eyed while girls laughed and pulled their arms away.

Chichi looked at Vegeta and Goku. "How was your evening?"

"Oh, it was fine, we managed to get out of work earlier." Goku smiled and Vegeta just grunted. Bulma concentrated on her beer. She was almost done, but her courage wasn't at the level she would want it to be. Somehow Vegeta made her feel like silly teenager again, and she didn't like it. Suddenly blonde barmaid arrived. "Anything more for you guys?" She asked politely while keeping her eyes on men at the table.

"Yes. Four glasses of beer. Please." Said Chichi looking sharply straight into girl's eyes. And she backed away quickly nodding. Bulma was surprised at her friend's behavior, but then again, Chichi was rather possessive. She smiled inwardly.

"Bulma and I wanna dance in a bit, you guys okay staying here?" Bulma heard her friend speak. She thought she was going to be more nervous to dance in front of Vegeta, but for some reason she was okay. She smirked at Chichi, who returned her smug look.

"Sure, hun." Said Goku. "Just don't wander off too far away." He grinned and Chichi kissed his nose and smiled sweetly as she stood up. She took last gulp of her beer and so did Bulma and they both turned to the dance floor.

Vegeta's eyes roamed over Bulma's figure as she walked with Chichi to the spot where they planned on dancing. He sighed at the beautiful blue curls and amazing figure. He looked closely how her legs moved as she walked and how her hips swayed. He could feel tightening in his trousers. It wasn't good, but he couldn't tear his eye away, as much as he wanted.

"And the show begins…" Goku murmured smiling while looking at the girls, who started to swing in the rhythm of the music.

At first their movement was shy and restrained, but in the moment, when music became more energetic, so did their sways. Girls jumped laughing. Dance became more vigorous as they grabbed each other hands. Dancing together, having fun. Soon music slowed a bit and so did both girls, but just for a moment, as it erupted with new energy. Girls danced closer to each other now, grinding one on other in almost sensual, if not sexual way.

At the table, eyes of both men were glued to the two figures moving on the dance floor. Goku's grin faded, replaced with something more powerful. His eyes almost glowed with fire as he watched both girls. Vegeta couldn't tear his eyes from Bulma. How did it happen? How is it possible for one woman to have such power to make one man unable to stop staring at her?

Unspoken desire burnt in his eyes and he felt, no, he knew, that if he didn't do something about it, he will explode.

Girls continued their amazingly teasing show. They kept throwing glances at the boys at the table. They both knew the power they had on both males. Chichi looked at Bulma and smiled a bit. Bulma knew what she meant to do.

Their dance slowed as Bulma's palm came to Chichi's face and pulled her closer. Their lips touched and soon they were kissing passionately.

Goku almost choked on his beer. Vegeta's jaw dropped to the floor. But either couldn't tear their eyes away from the show.

Vegeta could feel his groin becoming even more painful. That show was too much. It was way too big turn on for him.

He stood up abruptly and made his way to the still kissing girls. His lust overflowing, his desire almost exploding.

Bulma didn't see it coming. Suddenly she was in air, in somebody's arms, taken away from Chichi who was smiling slyly.

Vegeta thrown Bulma over his shoulder and made a way for the emergency exit.

"You brute! What the hell?!" Bulma yelled as she bumped up and down on man's shoulder.

"Shut up woman." Vegeta hissed through his teeth. Blue haired woman became silent as they both stopped in the darkened corridor.

Vegeta placed her on the floor and looked her in the eye. The moment she saw the fire in his eyes, she knew what was going to happen.

Without much of a thought, Vegeta pressed her to the wall and kissed her hungrily. Their lips met in the fiery battle. Each wanting to dominate other, their passion hot and dripping. One of Vegeta's hands was gripping at Bulma's small waist, other in her hair, pulling her closer to him. She could feel the burning sensation in her lower abdomen, as their kisses deepened, as his touch burnt her.

Her hands both in his hair, gripping at the black spikes and tugging at them, as they continued their rough kisses. Vegeta groaned in their mouths, as he felt Bulma pulling at his hair even harder. He broke the kiss and breathed heavily, looking at her. His hands pressed at the sides of her head.

"Harder…" She whispered and he slammed into her pressing her body even harder to the cold wall.

His hands went up under her shirt, touching her cool skin. He was tracing soft touches up until he laid his hands on her breasts, giving them a squeeze. Bulma gasped. Her palm went to the collar of his tshirt, grabbing and pulling down. She broke the kiss and went to the exposed part of his tanned skin. She kissed and sucked on his neck and collarbone. His hands went down and grabbed her ass under her skirt, lifting her up against the wall. Instinctively her legs went up and hugged his hips.

She could feel his hard cock pressing against her. They both moaned loudly, feeling each other.

She looked up in his clouded with desire eyes. There was a short pause in their ministrations. But as soon as it began it ended and they pulled into another rough and passionate kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, saliva on their lips. Their breathing labored; their groans loud in the corridor.

He brushed his hips against her hot center, he wanted to be inside of her, feel her wet and hot. He groaned loudly. His hands moving back to her shirt, pulling it up. She sighed as she felt cold wall against her exposed skin. Her head shot up as he started to lick and kiss her neck and going lower, ignoring the shirt he had just pulled up. He kept going down, slowly, biting and sucking, leaving trail of wet saliva, burning. She was over the edge; she knew that it was now or never. She would not stop him, it was too much and she has waited for it way too long.

His tough fingers tugged at her bra, exposing soft nipple. He kissed it and took in his mouth, sucking and pulling.

Bulma felt another wave of hot desire ripping at her lower parts. She clenched her teeth and gripped at his hair harder. "Oh God…." The muscles in her thighs started to flex around his hips.

He kissed top of her breast, enjoying feeling of her soft skin on his lips. Her flesh was cool to the touch; it was a welcoming feeling, as the air seemed to stay in place, hot and steamy. He licked more of her skin and sucked at it slightly. Vegeta's left hand went to play with other nipple, pinching it lightly. Bulma moaned and bit on her fist, in vain hope to keep her voice in check. Her legs tightened around his hips and pressed onto his incredibly hard erection. He groaned at the feeling of her against him.

"Oh.. Vegeta….."

His hand went to cup her butt and pull the skirt up higher. He could feel soft fabric of her panties under his fingers and her cool skin. His fingers made their way to her hot core, stroking it lightly, feeling her wetness through the fabric of her underwear. "Unnnh…." Her eyes squeezed shut.

He breathed hoarsely. His dick so painfully trapped in his pants. Vegeta quickly tugged at the button of his pants and then the zipper, without pulling them too much down, he freed his stiff erection. Bulma looked down and saw him. "Oh God…" She was impressed, she somehow always knew that he was big, it was quite visible at times as his pants seemed to hug his abdomen nicely, but she was still surprised. She could feel more of the sweet electricity going down her lower parts. She could almost feel him inside of her.

"Oh God, I hope no one will come out." She breathed. He just chuckled. "It's more fun this way." His voice made her shiver; it was low and husky, full of lust and mischief.

His fingers came to the bottom of her panties, moving them to the side, allowing some entrance for his swollen member.

Without much of the notice, he pushed into her roughly. Bulma gasped at the feeling of him entering her. Her fingers gripped at his shoulders as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the intense feeling. Vegeta grunted and rested his forehead on her shoulder, both of his hands on the wall, supporting him. How long has he waited for this moment? And now, that it was here, he didn't know if he could keep it up any longer. The feeling of her around him was too much. "God, you're… unh… tight…" He rasped.

He pulled out slowly, his breathing hard. He knew he would have to keep it up for as long as possible. He wanted her to scream his name in ecstasy.

He pushed back in and she moaned. He sighed and pulled his head from her shoulder to look at her. She looked absolutely breathtaking. He pulled out again and pushed in. He kept on repeating it, pounding into her harder and faster, while watching her through his clouded with desire eyes. He knew that this face, this full of bliss face, was going to be for him and him only.

He groaned as he almost angrily pushed her even harder. She opened her eyes, moaning, and looked at him. Her lips were parted and panting, waiting for him. Vegeta looked at the rosy mouth, half the second later he crushed them in hungry kiss.

Bulma's hands shot to his hair, gripping at them and massaging his scalp. She was in heaven, it had to be heaven.

She felt him pushing into her, his swollen member brushing her spot every time he moved. She moaned into the kiss and broke it. "Harder…" She breather into his ear.

Vegeta complied and pushed even faster. His breathing loud as he whispered: "Jesus… It's… urgh… so good… ahhh…" His eyes closed, he knew he didn't have much longer, it was too amazing. He looked into her hazy eyes. "Oh….. Vegeta… oh damnit… unnnff…" She clenched her teeth. She could feel the desire overflowing as he kept on pushing in and out. She was so close, so close. Bulma shut her eyes, as she felt electricity run, her walls flexing around him, her head shot back. Vegeta kissed her neck, sucking on the skin, feeling her legs tightening around his hips.

"Aaaargh….. I'm… aaah…. Veeegeetaa!" She screamed as her desire overflew her, electricity running through her whole body. She could feel the intensity of her orgasm in her toes and in her teeth. She had never felt it so strong.

Bulma could hear Vegeta grunt as he came himself, spilling his seed into her in the blissful moment. He panted heavily as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

They stayed like this for a moment. Bulma brushed Vegeta's stiff hair, her eyes closed, small smile decorating her lips. _That… That was amazing._ She thought to herself.

Vegeta pulled his head and looked at her. He smirked as he saw her content look.

"Don't look so smug." Bulma furrowed her brows. "I'd need to see that repeated in order to make an accurate evaluation."

Vegeta snorted as he pulled himself out of her. She whimpered at the loss of his heated body against her. He pulled his pants up, buttoning them, then looking for something in his pockets. Finally he found it and threw at her. Bulma caught it and looked at the object in her hands; it was a pack of tissues. _How thoughtful…_ She scowled, but made a use of them anyway.

As soon as they both were ready they went back to the dance room, hugging at each other's waists.

A/N: I hope it was to your liking! It's my first fanfic in YEARS and first DBZ to say that, not to mention first straight lemon… Oh! All those 'firsts'!

I apologize for all mistakes, grammar, punctuation, spelling – English isn't my first language.

Please R&R!


End file.
